Blue hair
by Marcelinee
Summary: He brushed my thigh with his hand and with one swift grip he pulled me as close to him as he could and brushed his lips against mine, kissing me deeply. I kissed him back, holding onto him tightly and putting all of my sadness and lust into our kiss. Every touch I felt from him caused sparks and I just couldnt help myself. (Will probably be rated M later on for sexual themes.)
1. Chapter 1

_I slumped myself onto Yaya's huge, neatly made double bed and sighed. Its been a week. One week. And yet I still couldnt stop thinking about him. I wasn't even in love with him. No matter how many times I forced myself into thinking I was, I wasnt in love at all. I was in love with the idea of love, but never really understood it enough to fall into it. "Amu, are you okay?" I heard Yaya's voice coming out of the bathroom door on the opposite side of her bedroom. She came out in a bathrobe, towel drying her hair. "Yeah" I lied. It was a lie I told quite often to everyone really. Yaya had let me stay at her house for a while until I figured out what I was actually going to do with my life and I found my own place to settle down in and now, thats finally happened. I had rented out an apartment in a place called 'The horizon house' but on the pictures, it certainly didnt look like a 'house'. It was a huge mansion that had at least 4-5 floors and was filled with flowers and trees on the outside walls and huge glass windows. It looked like a place where royalty would live. I got an apartment there for a fairly good price considering how extraordinary and breathtaking it looked. "Amu!" Yaya's voice echoed through my head as she swiftly clicked her fingers to bring me back to reality. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked as I rose back to the real world, "I'm worried about you". I sighed and rolled my eyes, typical Yaya. "I'm serious Amu, I'm really really worried about you. Ever since Tadase broke up with you..." She stopped mid sentance as my heart slowly melted in my chest, "I know Yaya, I'm..I'm sorry. Just..trying to handle it I guess". Yaya looked physically sick. She looked at me with sad eyes and replied, "Oh Amu, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it lik-"_

_"It's okay Yaya. I'm fine. 'Kay?" I cut her off as I knew she'd have a whole apology speech prepared. "Hm" She murmered as she ran a comb through her damp hair. "What?" I asked curiously wanting to know what she was thinking about. "Lets go to Cloud Nine tonight" She uttered and I rolled my eyes yet again. "Yaya, what are you-"_

_"C-mon Amu, it'd be really good for you! It'll help you forget about Tadase, 'kay?" she cut me off and began drying her hair with the hairdryer so that I couldnt even give a reply or object to the idea over the loud noise. I sighed and got up from the bed, making my way to the closet where my clothes were to get ready. Maybe it would be good for me to get out and have a few drinks and a good time, even though I wasn't really up for it and I just felt like staying in all night. I ended up styling my hair up to the one side, flowing down my left shoulder past my thigh and put on a white dress with black lace that really contrasted with my pink hair. I didn't exactly have big boobs like Yaya to fill it out though. I walked back into the bedroom and saw Yaya with her hair let down in a slightly revealing, yet cute little red dress. "ooh la la" She teased when she saw me all dressed up and ready to go. "Shut up" I giggled before we both left to go to the club Cloud Nine._

_When me and Yaya finally got to cloud nine, it was hectic. It was filled with so many people and unfamiliar faces I'd never seen before. Although I had been to Cloud Nine before with Yaya, we never really made any friends. It was just us two. Just us. As we both made our way to the bar, I saw Yaya look up and giving the stare at a few cute guys that walked past us but I couldn't do anything like that. I just felt so empty. We both sat down on a stool at the bar and ordered our drinks. Yaya asked for a pina colada and I went with a french vanilla tequila, I wanted to shove anything down my throat that would easily get me wasted. I just wanted to forget about everything. As we toasted and drank our drinks, Yaya looked at me and said with low confidence, "So many guys have stared at you tonight Amu. Theres some staring at you right now!" as she peered over my shoulder. "Yaya, I dont get attention" I murmured. Maybe I did, I dont know. I never really noticed. "You're such a liar! They're always staring at you Amu" She stammered and I rolled my eyes and took another swig of my drink. It tasted so good and I could feel myself getting more and more light headed with every sip. Yaya was such a jealous type. Boys she liked would always go for me instead of her but I always assured her that she was beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have her yet she never believed me. "God, I'm so wasted" I slurred knowing that this was the truth. Yaya giggled and nudged me, "C'mon, lets go dance". _

_After an hour, the club had emptied a bit due to how late is was as me and Yaya arrived really late in the first place. Me and Yaya had been dancing for quite a while and she was still making a fuss about how much attention I had been getting from guys in the club yet we still had a good time. "I'll be back in a sec Amu" Yaya said as she walked away from the dancefloor and out of my sight. I wonder where she was going. Probably for a smoke outside maybe. I was left standing in the middle of the dancefloor by myself with a few people who were dancing surrounding me. _

_Ikuto's POV_

_I recognize this scent. It can't be. I looked up from where I was sitting and saw her. Rena. It was her. She was so beautiful. I ran my hand through my hair and got up from my seat to observe. Her hair fluorescent pink, her amber eyes. The ones I had once fallen for. It was most definitely her. She had came back to me. My Rena had came back. _

_Amu's POV_

_"Hi" I heard a soft voice behind me and turned to see a boy with a head full of lucent midnight blue hair and ocean blue eyes. I had to gaze at him for a second, wondering if this incredibly handsome guy was actually talking to me and not someone else. "Um, hi" I replied with a slight alluring tone in my voice I had never used before. He smiled and it made me melt a little bit. "Would you dance with me?" He asked and I smiled in return, "Um, sure". Everyone around us was dancing normally to the loud fast music yet me and him, we slow danced and he held me closely to him, embracing me as much as he could. It felt nice to be this close to a guy. Even if it was someone I didnt even know. Or did I? Deja vu, I felt like I've known him or seen him from somewhere before. No, it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Wait, no. I've had dreams about a boy with blue hair before. When I was younger. But his hair was naturally blue and I doubt this boy's hair was. It's very rare to find a boy with natural blue hair. Like mine, It's also rare to find someone with naturally pink hair. It was like everyone around us had vanished. It felt like it was just us two. Slow dancing together with nobody around us, no music, nothing. Everything just stopped for a moment. It was just perfect. "Look deep into my eyes" He whispered and I couldnt resist to do what he asked. His eyes were deep blue and tinted my reflection. When I looked into them, I felt entranced and drawn to him in a way I couldnt explain. "Why?" I asked, still obeying what I had been told to do. "Look deep..my eyes" He whispered again and there was no explanation of what was happening to me. He looked like an angel. Everyone around us just faded from my view and all I saw was him. He brushed my thigh with his hand and with one swift grip he pulled me as close to him as he could and brushed his lips against mine, kissing me deeply. I kissed him back, holding onto him tightly and putting all of my sadness and lust into our kiss. Every touch I felt from him caused sparks and I just couldnt help myself. I flung both of my arms around his neck and now our kiss began to get rough. It was like we wanted more and more of each other. He held me so close that I leant against his chest before leaning me back and kissing me once more. Finally, he broke the kiss and he let go of his tight embrace. I looked up at him and came back to reality, "Wait a minute..what happened? We..we kissed but..how?". Before giving him a second glance, I ran as fast as I could out of the exit and outside, letting the fresh air hit me and I once again went lightheaded. Wait a second. Did he..hypnotize me? No, I just had too many drinks. That's it. It was the drinks. _

_"Amu! Are you okay? I was just looking for you" Yaya said now standing by my side. "I want to go home" I stammered before walking off by myself not caring if Yaya followed or not. Once I got back to Yaya's house, she walked in the second after I did. I guess she did follow me back. "Amu? What's gotten into you? What happened?" She asked with a very worried look on her face._

_"Oh, so that's what happened" She said relieved after I explained what happened. I nodded and she smirked, "I wouldn't worry about it Amu. It was just a kiss. It was a cute guy anyway right so why should you get worked up about it? You're never going to see him again" She reassured me. I sighed, maybe she's right. _

_Oh if only I knew that the next day, a head full of midnight blue hair was in store for me._


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to let you guys know, you probably have already guessed but Ikuto and Kukai are the main 2 guys fighting for Amu's affection in this story. This means that there probably won't be any moments of Kutau but knowing me, I might change my mind and give them a little moment or something. I used Kukai instead of Tadase because I just prefer Kukai a lot more, I didn't like Tadase in the anime and Kukai looks more like a character with a wild and evil approach which is what I was aiming for so yeah.

Ikuto's POV

I shouldn't of done that. I shouldn't have just kissed her. She ran away because of me, again. I just couldn't help myself. She was just so beautiful and I've missed her. My heart has ached every single day since I lost her. She was definitely Rena. I was certain she was. I flew to her house and I watched her sleep that night. She looked so perfect. She used to lye next to me like that. Oh how I miss her. I looked through her window and just watched her breathe in and out. Some moments she looked sad, like she was having a bad dream. I opened the window quietly so that I didn't wake her or the other girl and just lay next to her and she held onto me. She held onto me really tightly and it just felt so good to hold her again.

Amu's POV

"Rena please don't fear me" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see him standing there. His blue hair gently sweeping across his face. He looked at me with sad eyes. Blood stained his lips yet he made no signal of harming me. I backed away from him and I felt the tears falling from my eyes. I turned my back to him and felt so worn out and weak. I fell to my knees and cried, letting it all out. I felt two hands wrap around my waist and he knelt down beside me. "I just.. can't believe..I fell in love with a vampire" I whispered, only just about able to get the words out. "I won't ever hurt you Rena. Ever" he said with the softest tone to his voice. "Please don't fear me" he pleaded, "I love you".

I awoke startled from the dream I just had. Well, if I could even call it a dream. The boy with blue hair again. A Vampire? Vampires don't exist. And me as Rena? Who was she? My name is Amu, not Rena. "Morning!" I heard a familiar cheery voice. "Morning yaya" I murmured putting my arms over my eyes to cover my face as she opened the curtains.

I was so nervous. Me and Yaya were walking to my new home an it was right around the corner. "Stop worrying Amu" Yaya suddenly spat out. She could read me like an open book. Probably because I've known her nearly all my life. "I'm not" I lied and she instantly shook her head, "You'll be fine. Oh by the way, I spoke to the guy who owns the house the other day and he is a major hottie, you're so lucky Amu, oh my god. Get his number or I will". I laughed and look in front of me to see the horizon house. It was even more beautiful and breathtaking in person. The house was huge with enormous windows, trees and flowers surrounding the whole building. "Let's hope the inside is as good as the outside hm?" Yaya winked before knocking on the two huge double doors that led inside. The very second Yaya stopped knocking, the door opened and we were immediately greeted by a tall boy with long blue hair that came down to his thighs. He looked a bit like a girl. Blue hair..no, it couldn't be him. The guy in my dreams has blue hair that comes to his neck. I shook the thought off and smiled as he greeted us. "Hello, I'm Nagihiko. You must be Miss Hinamori, am I right?" He asked as he looked at me. I nodded and realised that he was looking at me in a peculiar way, like he knew me. After a second of staring, he finally spoke "Please come in. Mr Tsukiyomi has been expecting you". He opened the door wider for us and stepped aside as we walked into the house. Who would've known, it was breathtaking inside too. There was a fountain right in the centre of the entrance and more doors than I could count. "Wait here one moment. I'll go and let him know you've arrived" Nagihiko said as he walked away and out of sight. "That Tsukiyomi guy is a total hottie, I'm serious" Yaya repeated but I just couldn't help but think about how breathtaking the house was. I was really going to be living here huh? Guess I'll need a tiara too in order to blend in with this place. The walls were freshly painted white and the floor was so shiny, I could see my reflection. Everything looked modern but at the same time, old-fashioned. Hopefully I'll have some good memories here.

Ikuto's POV

I stared intensely at the fire as I stood in front of the fireplace in my office. My mind was filled with all sorts of questions I could not answer, "Why so sad, nya?". I looked up to see my pet cat Yoru, sprawled across the top of the fireplace glancing down at me. Yoru was immortal, just like me. I've had him since I was a child. My mother casted a spell on him so that he could talk so I wasn't ever lonely.

"Nothing" I replied, looking back down at the fire. "It's always nothing. If you're sad about nothing then why are you sad in the first place, nya?" He purred and I slightly smirked at his words. "Mr Tsukiyomi, Miss Hinamori has arrived" I heard Nagihiko's voice behind me. I sighed. "Escort her to her room" I scoffed without any sympathy in my voice. Another random girl staying at my house. I remember when it was just me and Rena living here. But all that's gone now.

Amu's POV

"Come with me Miss Hinamori, I will escort you to your room" Nagihiko said when he appeared again. I nodded and followed him with Yaya following behind me. Before we got to the staircase leading up to the rooms, I saw a door that had 'library' engraved on it. "You have a library here?" I asked as we began walking up the staircase. "Yes, Mr Tsukiyomi reads quite a lot. It is free for you to use aswell Miss Hinamori" he answered and I instantly replied with "Please, call me Amu". He smiled and nodded before entering a hallway and stopping at the first set of double doors. He opened them and my heart stopped. The room was so beautiful. Everything was white and newly furnished. There was a king size double bed that had white transparent silk flowing around the sides. There was a white drawer that was lined with gold and a huge wardrobe that matched with huge mirrors. A huge window sat at the side of my bed with two chairs and a small round table that looked out at the view. There were two doors leading to the kitchen and an en suite bathroom. Both of them were also painted freshly white and newly furnished like royalty. "I hope you like it..Amu" Nagihiko said as he exited the room leaving me and Yaya on our own.

"Oh my god Amu, I am so jealous of you right now" Yaya said, still observing my room. I giggled, "it's so perfect". Me and Yaya sat for a while talking before she had to leave as it was getting quite dark outside. "Right, I'm off Amu" Yaya said after getting up from her seat at the small rounded table where I was sitting opposite her, "Have fun! And try to get Mr Tsukiyomi in bed with you before I do". I laughed and she joined in. "I'll try my best" I said sarcastically. Yaya knew I wasn't the kind of girl who flirted with guys or paid much attention to them, "make sure you come visit me soon". Yaya headed towards the door and pulled the handle. "I will" she said before closing the door with a "see ya". I sighed and threw myself onto my new huge bed with fresh, neatly layed quilts that smelt so sweet. I just buried myself into them and gently closed my eyes.

Ikuto's POV

"I leaned against the fireplace and bit my lip. Everything just didn't make sense. Why now? The main question in my head I desperately wanted an answer to: was she really Rena? She must be, I have no doubts that she isn't. Everything about her defines Rena in every way. I've been wanting to hold her in my arms again for so long and the moments finally come to have a second chance of making that happen. "Mr Tsukiyomi" Nagihiko greeted me as he entered my office. I remained facing away from him as I replied, "Hello Nagi". "Did you escort the new girl to her room, nya?" Yoru asked him and he nodded. "You know Ikuto, she looks a lot like Miss Shimada" Nagihiko said making me instantly look up from the fireplace. "Really?" I whispered as a small gush of wind caused the lit candle on my desk to gently blow out.

I'll be introducing Kukai in the next chapter and also a lot of other characters in the further chapters. I like writing a lot of lemon so there are going to be detailed sex scenes in the further chapters just to warn you.


End file.
